


we both have balls, let me swallow yours

by JannaDelRey



Category: 4minute (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Language, Homophobia, Mental Health Issues, Other, Past Abuse, Polyamory, Sex, Sex Work, Sibling Bonding, Trans Female Character, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannaDelRey/pseuds/JannaDelRey
Summary: “I mean... I’m transgender.” I blurted blatantly. The car came to a stop. He gave me a chilling look. “What?” He said while scanning me up and down, almost as if he didn’t believe me. I always stash a pocket knife, sheathed of course, right underneath my bra, ya know in case any transphobes want to try me, and so my hand naturally lingered around the area ready to react if he pulled a stunt.
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright take your money and fuck off now you little fag.” The man said while tossing me two twenties and nearly kicking me out of his silver Chrysler Ventura. I adjusted my hair that fell past my shoulders, and fixed my bra strap. My heels clicked against the concrete sidewalk beneath me. I checked my phone and wiped some bodily fluid from my upper lip. 

‘2:14’ I glanced at my phone and then dropped it back into my purse. i still had about 4 hours until sunrise, and I had only made about 75 dollars tonight. And I had a little brother to feed. Yep. I’m a prostitute. I’m also transgender, hence all the fag comments. I’m unclockable from any cis woman really, but once you tell people upfront what you are, comments just seem to find your way.  
I resumed my place on 4th street, pulled out a cigarette, and awaited my next customer. As I was browsing my phone feed, a black Camaro rolled up to my stop, and I immediately walked up. ‘Damn he got coin, maybe I can get a big tip’. I posed next to the window, and popped the bubblegum that was still in my mouth from an hour ago.  
The tainted windows rolled down and a handsome young man with quaffed black hair styled to the side, a jawline sharper than my back pains, and eyes that undressed me without falter. “Hey, y’need a girlfriend?” I asked while looking him up and down. He smiled while looking in front of him before resuming his gaze on me once more. “Hop in.” He chuckled. ‘Charming.’ I thought as I proceeded to open the door and join him in his expensive car. He began to drive ahead and I began to run my lilac acrylics up and down his thigh. He shook his leg as if to stop my flirting. “Mm what’s wrong?” I said while scooting closer to him.  
He grabbed my hand and put it on my lap, patting it twice before moving it back to the wheel. “You want to be my girlfriend, and you’re trying to suck me off already? I don’t know anything about you toots.” He sighed while taking a turn. I crossed my arms and looked out the window. “Whatever ya say hun.” I replied. “So, what’s your name? And.. why a prostitute?” He questioned hesitantly. I sighed. ‘This is gonna be a while.’ “Where are you taking me, firstly.” I cocked a brow towards him. “Denny’s. You must be starving.” He replied dryly. I shrugged, a small smile finding its way onto my lips. “Thank you..” I managed to get out. “Well, tell me all about yourself cutie.” He snickered towards the end of the sentence. ‘Please don’t be transphobic.’ “Well for starters I’m not like other girls.” I said cautiously. “I’m sure you’re not. Angel on the streets, devil in the sheets type a’ gal’ huh?” He said while giggling like a toddler. It was cute. “Not... quite. And to be honest it’s kind of the opposite.” I replied matter-of-factly. He nodded his head in comprehension, fully taking in my statement. “I mean... I’m transgender.” I blurted blatantly. The car came to a stop. He gave me a chilling look. “What?” He said while scanning me up and down, almost as if he didn’t believe me. I always stash a pocket knife, sheathed of course, right underneath my bra, ya know in case any transphobes want to try me, and so my hand naturally lingered around the area ready to react if he pulled a stunt. “I’m transgender.” I repeated flatly, ready to shank this dude if he moved a muscle toward me. He slumped into his seat, his face unreadable. “Problem?” I said while popping my gum loudly. He paused for a moment before readjusting himself and staring into my eyes. If i hadn’t been fucked so many times I might’ve called it romantic, the way he was looking at me. “N-no its not its just... you being my girlfriend and all... I feel conflicted.” He said while putting his head into his hands. I pokerfaced. “What’s puzzling about it? That I have a dick.” I said point blank periodt. I popped my gum extra loud. He winced at the sound. “Y-you have one??” His confident, friendly demeanor dissipated at this point. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and climbed onto his lap. His hands lingered around my waist, almost afraid to touch it. I had him straddled at this point. “Listen sweetie, this is why I’m good for one thing. The mere idea of me makes you uncomfortable. Might as well just fuck me and get it over with, then you won’t have to see me again.” I said while unzipping his pants. He began to scramble, his breath audible. He eyed my breasts, temptation plastering itself all over his face. “No!! I don’t do one night stands.” He shouted while picking me up and placing me back on my seat. Strong arms. “I don’t do one night stands.” He said while fixing himself, seeming calmer and more collected. “A-and that’s not true..” he said while panting. My eyebrow raised, along with my expectations. “What’s not true?” I tantalized him. He gulped. “That you’re good for one thing only. You’re my girlfr-“. “Okay wait you actually want to date me? That’s literally a pickup line I use for blowjob appointments.” I interrupted. “Tmi, and yes. Now hush.” He said while physically closing my lips with his thumb and index finger. “I think you’re really cute, and a little over sexual hehe.” He said while staring me down. “But I mean it, you’re not good for just sex. And you can tell me what you’re good at when we get to Denny’s.” He said while putting the car into drive and speeding towards our destination. For the first time in a while, I was blushing. Uncontrollably. So many questions racked my brain: Who is this guy? Why was he out so late? What does he even see in me? What’s his NAME??? The list goes on. 

We arrived at the Denny’s and he opened the door for me. It helped that there weren’t so many people, being that it was 3 am, but I was happy since no one would judge me here. I witnessed his height. Oh sweet Jesus his height. I’m 5’3 but with my heels on I’m easily 5’9. He was a little under a head taller than me. I could die. We got in line and waited for a cashier to take our order. “What do you want? I’ll order for you.” He said while looking at me. “A cheeseburger with no top bun, plain. A small fry and a chocolate milkshake.” I said simultaneously. He chuckled and gestured me to take a seat at one of the booths. I took my phone out of my purse. I had a missed call from my mom. I chose to ignore it. Instead I messaged my brother. 

‘Hey i’ll be home by 6. I’m at denny’s, see if I can sneak you somethin.’

Sent. Perfect. My “boyfriend” arrived with a tray full of goodies. “Bone apple teeth.” He said while taking a chomp out of his burger. “So...” he said while chewing like a horse. “Tell me more about yourself. You really got me interested in the car.” He said while wiping his mouth and taking a swig of his cola. “Well, my name is ____ and I was disowned for who I am. That day my father beat the shit out of me and I’ll never forget the last words he muttered to me. ‘Useless bitch. God doesn’t make mistakes, but I guess you’re the exception you faggot.’” I reenacted dramatically with a chuckle at the end, throwing a couple of fries into my mouth. My boyfriend didn’t feel the same though. “He did that to you?” He asked in between his concerned chewing. I nodded my head yes. He leaned back into his chair, a hurt expression on his face. “My turn, whats your name. I can’t keep calling you boyfriend.” I mentioned as I sipped my sprite. “I love it though, it’s cute when you say it. But my name’s Taehyung. Kim Taehyung.” He said as if he thought he was the baddest bitch alive. He has a sexy name though. I chuckled at his retarded silliness and took a bite of my cheeseburger. His eyes lingered towards my breasts again, them being exposed and all, I couldn’t blame him. “Wanna touch ‘em?” I remarked in between chews. He flushed a pinkish color. “N-y-no. Not here. I told you I’m not like that..” he choked out. “You religious?” I asked while wiping my mouth, some of lipstick smearing off. “Well not really. If I was conservative, would I still be talking to a dame like you?” He said with a cocky smirk. He was right. We continued to engage in small talk with one another, leaving me feeling pleasantly surprised seeing as most of my appointments never really went like this. We finished up but I wanted to buy my brother some food before I left. “Going somewhere?” He asked as I walked over to the cashier. “Just buying my brother some food for when I return.” I said with a small smile. He pulled out his wallet, handing me a 50. “Here. Get him as much as his heart desires.” He turned around, one hand in his pocket before twiddling his keys in his hand. “I’ll be in the car. Come out when you’re done.” To that I nodded and smiled. Why was he being so nice to me? I ordered my brother a chicken burger with a large fry, 10 piece chicken nuggets, and a bottle of orange juice. Once I received the bag I returned to the car we arrived in. I opened the door to reveal Taehyung with his coat off, a dress shirt clinging tightly to his broad and strong figure. “Took you long enough.” He chuckled deeply. I checked my phone, 4:03 am. I still had time to spare. “Wanna keep talking? I still have 2 hours to spare before I need to head home, and seeing how you wouldn’t let me ride you in your car, we can just talk if you want.” I said while turning to face him. His eyebrows rose in surprise, almost as if he contemplated something. “We can. Yea we can.” He said while nodding his head. I smirked. “Kay I’ll go first, are you a virgin?” I said while scooting a little closer, since my seatbelt wasn’t on. He gulped. “N-no I’m not. Why? Does it seem like I am?” He said, eyes wide. “No it’s just people who pick up prostitutes don’t usually take them out for a bite to eat and some chit chat.” I chuckled. “I’ve just.... never been with a.. you know, a woman like you before.” He said, averting his eye contact. Some people would take offense to that, but I found it cute. Almost as if I was some rare type of dog breed or something. “Y’know it’s not that different. I make all the same noises. Do all the same positions. It feels the same too.” I got close to his ear towards the end. His breathing became a tad more audible, and his hand lingered near my breasts. He looked into my eyes, his own shaky and doubtful. “Shhh let me take over.” I said while climbing on top of him, his resistance nonexistent this time around. My skirt rolled up to reveal the lacy underwear I sported underneath it. His eyes widened, as if he discovered a hidden treasure map or something. His hands suddenly smacked my ass rather loudly as he looked up at me, lust evident on his face. He began to do undo his dress pants, the buckle of it making a large amount of noise as he did so. I yanked his underwear down and his big friend said Hi to me. I gripped it loosely and a low moan escaped his lips. “You want my face lips or my other lips.” I said with a breathy chuckle. “Whichever your heart desires. I’ll do anything to have you in any way.” He said desperately, his member twitching as more and more blood rushed to it. I pulled my panties down, and lined myself up with his hefty ding dong, preparing myself for the impact it would have. “Y-you’re tight. Aren’t you a prostitute?” He joked while trying to fiddle it in somehow. “Of course it’s tight, I haven’t fucked in a few days.” I said as if it were obvious to everyone. He put two fingers up to my mouth. “Suck.” He instructed. I opened my mouth and and began to suck on his fingers as if my life depended on it. His face oozed with pleasure, blush still tainted it. Before we could continue any further, his phone began to ring. He rummaged through his pockets before pulling it out. “Hey Jihyun, what’s up?” He began talking while still shoving his fingers inside my mouth. Jihyun? Who the fuck is that? Girlfriend? Sister? In law???? “Yea the boys and I decided to stay at a hotel, I’ll be back home tomorrow afternoon alright?” He replied as if he wasn’t face fucking me with two of his fingers. He stopped. “Now? Why what’s wrong?” He stared off into the distance, leaving me like a puppy on his lap waiting for his touch once more. “Alright I’m on my way. Tell her not to get up.” He said while making a kissy noise before hanging up. “Girlfriend?” I said while crossing my arms. He smirked. “Tell me your address. I need to go home, apparently my mom fell from a chair and hurt her shoulder.” He said with a sigh, pulling his underwear over his raging boner which was little by little fading.  
After Taehyung dropped me off at my address, he rolled down his window and gestured me to come closer with his hand. He held it out once i approached the window and stated in a rather monotone voice, “phone.” I did as he said and he tried to unlock it, my background portraying a picture of me and my brother next to our sad sad christmas tree last year. Yea we’re pretty poor. It also didn’t help that i was in a slutty santa costume, my titties popping out. He cleared his throat. “Uh what’s the passcode.” He muttered. “6969” I said, popping my gum that I had begun chewing earlier in the ride. He chuckled. He went into my contacts and programmed his number in, placing his name as ‘Boyfriend🛍’. I giggled like a little kid before he handed me my phone back. “This where you live huh?” He said while studying my poor living conditions. “Want me to walk you in?” He asked genuinely. “I don’t want a crackhead to beat your beautiful face up.” He said while scratching his head. “Gurl bye. I’m literally a prostitute, I’ve seen things you’d never come across in your worst nightmares. I’ll be fine.” I said while blowing a kiss and strutting away. After a short pause his car sped away into the distance. 

I arrived at the fourth floor of my ‘apartment complex’ even though I call it a horse ranch due to the smells that the hallway emit when you pass through it. I unlocked the front door and closed it behind me, taking my stilettos off and being happy with the fact that my feet weren’t in crippling pain anymore. I heard the TV on in the living room and I knew that my brother had been waiting for the food. “Alright alright I got your shit. Eat up rat.” I joked while tossing him the bag full of Denny’s as I entered the room. He smiled and immediately started unpacking things from inside. “No barbecue? What am I, chopped liver?” He said while taking a bite of his burger. “Hey relax, I didn’t want to spend all his money.” I said while pouring myself some water. “His? You have another sugar daddy? Please tell me his money isn’t counterfeit this time.” He said while taking another bite. “No he’s not my sugar daddy. Also don’t bring that up cuz that was a hot mess of a situation mawma. And yes his money is real. He’s my boyfriend apparently though.” I said as if I had to analyze the situation myself. “Woah woah woah, what kind of autist dates you? I mean you’re literally a titty twister, a sticky dicky, ya know you give that good good.” He said while giggling like a maniac. “Dude shut up you’re literally 12 years old.” I said while turning the channels. We ended up watching reruns of ‘Real Housewives of Atlanta’ and quoting Nene Leakes every time she got screen time until we both fell asleep on the couch together.


	2. Femme Fatale

I woke up in a spur and checked my phone. 1:32 P.M. I looked around but couldn’t find my brother until I saw a note on the coffee table littered with Denny’s wrappers. ‘Going to school hoe. cy@‘. Oh right he has school. I got up and looked in the mirror. Holy shit did I look like a mess, my hair was begging to be washed, and my face had smeared makeup that I forgot to clean off with my ‘skin care’ which is just soap and water for us poor folk. I ran some water in the shower and prepared to bathe for a good while, until I got a notification on my phone. 

1:37P.M.

Boyfriend🛍  
hey cutie, wanna meet up? i’m bored at work and i want to see you, if you’re not busy. 

Ugh he used the correct "you’re", I’m a sucker for good grammar. I typed a quick “sure gimme 35 minutes”, as I rushed into the shower to attempt to be ready in that amount of time even though chances were pretty slim.

I just finished drying my hair and added some vintage curls into them towards the ends just to give somewhat of a sense that I was not a walking fucking corpse. I scurried to my room and grabbed the least slutty outfit I owned, which was a trip due to the fact that all the shit I owned was thotty in some way,shape, or form. I finally chose a black spaghetti strap top along with a denim mini skirt and my hooker stilettos since I had no time to choose anythin else really. I slapped on some concealer, a quick nude lip, and a lash and I was out the door. “Shit I’m ten minutes late already fUck.” I muttered to myself while fidgeting with my knockoff designer purse while scurrying down flights of stairs of my apartment complex, my heels clicking and clacking while doing so. 

As soon as I opened the door do the outside world, I was met with a similar vehicle parked in front. A black camaro. The window rolled down to reveal a much more casual looking Taehyung. His hair falling loosely over his forehead, along with him wearing a sweatjacket and jeans. I approached the window, awe written all over my face. “I thought you would meet me at the pl-“. “I know that girls sometimes take more time than they need to, so I figured I’d find you here. Surprise surprise, I did.” He said with a cocky smirk. I opened the door and huffed. “Not all women are the same. I’m just a hooker so looks mean a lot to me.” I said averting my gaze to outside the window. 

His fingers grazed my face, grabbing my jaw and pulling my eye contact back to his face. “I think you look,” he took a moment to scan my body up and down, his gaze fixating on my breasts for a few seconds. “Delightful.” He said while loosening his grip on my face and replacing it onto the steering wheel. My face was bright red. He began to drive, however I was completely clueless on what to do. “Um, chile...anyways..”, I said while pulling out my phone. He smirked and turned the music up. “Turn that down I’m making a tik tok.” I muttered while posing for my phone. He did as told and repeatedly glanced over at me doin’ ma thing on tik tok. “Can’t take big dick but I suck on it...” the song from my phone radiated throughout the car, filling both of our ears as I lip-synced to it. I posted it with the caption, ‘Conversations with grandma 😍😍😍’ and clicked my phone off.

“You can’t huh?” He broke the silence. “Can’t what?” He said turning to face him. “Take big dick?” He said, his voice deepening a tad. “Mawma I’m a hooker it’s literally my job. Although most of them are gross and old.” I said while fixing the hair in the mirror. He hummed in response. “Well mine isn’t gross or old.” He said in the faintest whisper, as if he were talking to himself. “Well if you didn’t act like a mong last night I would’ve found out for myself.” I retorted. “You can’t blame that on me, my ma’ fell out of a goddamn chair.” He said while leaning his head on his arm that was propped up against the window sill. 

We arrived at the restaurant we were originally supposed to meet at, and Taehyung got out of the car only to open the door for me. “Thanks incel.” I hair flipped while strutting into the restaurant. I giggled crazily before I sat down at a booth and Taehyung joined me shortly after. “You know, you could’ve said a genuine thank you.” He muttered while opening the menu. “I did say thank you though.” “You called me an incel-.” He said simultaneously, maintaining eye contact with me. “Ok jeeze sorry, I didn’t know it bothered you so much.” I said while grabbing a menu. Weird.

“Hey y’all can I take your orders?” The overly bubbly waitress with a rather stereotypical southern accent said while approaching our table with her little note pad. “I’ll take a large bacon burger with wedges on the side.” Taehyung said while shutting his menu closed. “Oh I’m sure you’d like that.” The waitress giggled while looking at Taehyung, jotting down his order. “Well, I mean I have to keep my body well fed.” He chuckled back at her. “Hey. Inbred." I snapped my fingers to get her attention. "I’ll have a fruit salad. You can leave now.” I said while handing her my menu. She stared down at me, taking my menu forcefully. “She doesn’t mean that...” Taehyung said while giving me a confused look before looking back up at her. “Drinks?” The waitress asked in an irritated voice. “Coke please.” Taehyung said like a puppy nodding his head. “I’m not thirsty unlike someone.” I said while staring her down from her shoes up to her unnaturally blonde colored hair. She huffed before walking off.

“Why are you being so mean?” Taehyung said while leaning towards me, his voice still low. “Why are you flirting with her?? Like you’re the one that’s saying you’re my boyfriend and then you’re like ‘i hAvE tO kEeP mY bOdY wElL fEd’.” I imitated exaggeratedly. He chuckled. “Are you... jealous?” He let out a low cackle, before looking around to see if anyone saw his fuckshit. “No it’s just I hate fake hoes.” I said while pulling out my phone, only to have it snatched from hand harder than my wig when peaches released ‘He So Bad’. “No more phone. Look at me.” Taehyung said while putting my phone in his pocket. I looked at him. “Can I have my phone now please?” I asked, a pouty face plastered across my face. He giggled before reaching his hand across the table, pushing some of my hair behind my ear. “Aw you’re so cute. No phone though, this is the longest you’ve paid attention to me since we got here and I really like it.” He said and crushed my hope. 

We finished our little lunch date at the diner with that shitty waitress, time passing by quickly with all the shitty dad jokes and small talk that Taehyung and I engaged in. We got back into the car until I realized. “Shit shit shit. What time is it?” I asked frantically to Taehyung. He pulled out his phone. “4:08?” He stated almost as if it were a question. “Shit my brother finishes school now and I need to go pick him up, he can’t walk home alone there’s crackheads and hookers!! I mean hello I’m literally an example of that, oh I’m so screwed.” I panicked. “Relax I’ll take you. That’s what I’m here for babe.” He said while putting his hand onto my thigh, caressing it soothingly. He started the engine. “Th-thank you.” I said while taking his hand in mine. God Taehyung had a way of making himself look like a prince even though he’s an asshole sometimes. 

We arrived at my brother’s school after a few minutes and we saw a bunch of students pouring out from school doors. Looks like we got here on time. After waves of little shitheads passed through the doors, I finally noticed my little brother in his signature green vans and beanie. Wow I can already tell what type of teenager he’s gonna be. I got out of the car to greet him. He was with his two friends, Jimin and Jungkook. “Hey let’s go it’s windy and I’m freezing my tits off.” I said while walking up to them with my arms crossed due to how unexpectedly cold it had gotten. “I could keep them warm for you Ms. L/N.” Jungkook muttered while getting a high five from Jimin, both giggling like maniacs. I turned to both of them. “You know my last boyfriend said he’d keep me warm, and he really did. Wanna see the coat I made out of his skin?” I said raising my brows. They both shrieked before telling my brother that ‘they gotta dip’. My brother just chuckled and took my hand as I walked him to the Camaro. “Sugar daddy?” He said as he hopped in. “I’ve been over this...”. I said as I opened the passenger side door, my brother opening the back seat door and getting in. Taehyung greeted me with a smile, and introduced himself to my brother. “Hey little fella I’m Taehyung, what’s your name?” He said with a cherub smile. “First off, I’m not little fella. That’s probably what people say about your dick.” My brother retorted rather rudely. “Hey quit it you little shit.” I said while fixing my lash in the mirror. “Well, I’m guessing sass runs in your family huh?” Taehyung pokerfaced while pulling out of the school parking lot. I laughed. “Hey before I take you guys home, there’s someone I want you to meet.” He said with a bright smile. “Or rather someone who wants to meet you...” he said in a confused tone. “Oh who?” I said while giving him eye contact while applying some gloss on my lips. “My wife.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really give a fuck if this bLoWs uP i just hope whoever is reading this is enjoying it

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback, I love being criticized.


End file.
